


Pleasure To Meet You

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Alpha Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Omega Tony Stark, Poor Tony, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony is a little shit, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Tony is an Omega that has been Promised to a mysterious Alpha years ago. Finally he meets them.





	1. First impression

“Tones?” 

Tony ignored the call of his friend, staring up at the sky, wishing he could see the stars from up on the roof of his home. Unfortunately, the light pollution prevented that, he had to use his state of the art telescope just to see anything but the young Omega just couldn’t muster the energy to drag it out.

Within the mansion, Tony’s coming of age party was just getting into full swing. Once Omegas hit the age of 18, they were eligible to be married and courted. Those in high-end families were often pre-engaged at early ages. Arrangements made early to secure a strong future between two strong influence. Tony, the Omega that was smart enough to go to university in his early teens, somehow ended up in an arrangement with a royal Alpha. 

His father had struck the deal when Tony was 14, young yet adventurous. His face still holding a youthful look yet starting to show signs of maturity. His pretty looks were a hot topic for the tabloids for ages and spread around like wildfire. When the Queen of the Amazons found out she had reached out- supposedly immediately. 

Usually those in arranged marriages where introduced as children or as soon as the deal was made to try and get the fated couple to befriend and get used to each other. Making the chances of successful and happy mating, much greater. 

Unfortunately and weirdly for Tony, his fated Alpha always seemed to be unavailable. He had never seen the one he was meant to mate. The Alpha preferring to run off abroad to train and do whatever Alphas do. 

Probable making illegitimate children or sleeping around to boost their ego Tony thought bitterly. He meanwhile, was expected to remain pure and untouched. His father had made sure of that. Restricted to the mansion or only travelling with his family and escorted at all times since the deal was made 4 years prior. 

Thank god he made friends with Rhodey before he became engaged, and that Rhodes was a beta otherwise Tony would have been looking at 4 years of absolute boredom. 

Even getting his father to allow Rhodey to visit took a lot of persuasions, on both his and his mothers end before Howard allowed it. 

“There you are Tones! The party has already started, your mothers worried and sent me to see if you were ready” Rhodes crouched down by his friend, his tone soft and gentle as he looks his friend over. 

Tony has on a light blue suit with a pale pink shirt that was nearly white. Pearl pink his mother called it. The top two buttons were undone in a subtle sign of rebellion against tonight, omegas where meant to be conservative and proper after-all. Tony’s soft brown curls artfully mussed to look messy yet perfect. Large liquid brown orbs gaze up lazily at the sky, slowly they drag over to Rhodes. The beta dressed in a much darker navy blue suits and silver vest over a white crisp shirt that Maria made him wear when he first turned up in an ugly brown suit with weird square patterns on. She had nearly fainted at such a suit that was out of season by half a decade. 

“Can’t you tell them I’ve mysteriously fallen ill?” Tony groaned as he sat up huffing at his peace being disrupted. Grimacing, Rhodey pulled him to his feet.

“I’m afraid I can’t tones if I thought I could get away with it, I would, however, your mum is a bloodhound when it comes to you.” Sighing Tony straightens out his clothes almost on autopilot. When he realises he frowns at his hands in somewhat betrayal and drops them. 

He knows Rhodey hates this just as much as he does. Often they had fantasised about running away but, Howard had too big an influence to make the dream a reality. After so long not even meeting his mystery Alpha, Tony had hoped they may even break the arrangement. Hoping the Alpha finds another.

Taking a deep breath, Tony looks at his longtime best friend and nods at him. Resignation settling in the pit of his stomach. This was really going to happen, he was about to go down and meet his future Alpha that his parents picked. Lifting his mouth into a cruel smirk, Tony brings up his public persona- it worked great in throwing off the most cock-sure Alpha trying to pull one over him. It was the persona the paps loved to gossip about and speculate over. Writing articles on false assumptions, just the way Tony liked it. Keep them guessing, make them think they knew Tony and that they had him figured out. 

“Well, Honey-bear. Let’s go down and join my lovely party!” Rhodey; bless him; offers his arm to the Omega as they head down to the main hall. 

The enter the hall from a side door, they took the time to go to a more discreet entrance not wanting to make a big thing out of this. Looking around he lavish hall, Tony scrunches his nose up at the myriad of scents that assault his nose and confusing his senses. He hates parties as big as this one. After being secluded away or joining only so large a group, he’s not at all prepared for such a crowd. 

Subtly pressing closer to Rhodey to breathe in his non-threatening neutral scent of cotton and light musk that’s pleasant yet calming to him. It fills his nose drowning out the many many posturing Alphas in the room. Nearly in every direction, Tony looks there’s Alphas posturing or gloating about something or another. Despite this party being about him meeting his matched mate now that he’s at the mating age, many high up social elites use this as a way to show off and one up others. Climb higher on that social ladder. 

The room is filled with a rainbow of colours, bright yellows and daring reds seem to be dominating this season. Perhaps its popular for this type of party. Tony could hardly care, all he knew was that he was already rapidly developing a headache. 

Together they moved through the crowd, Rhodey grabs two glasses of non-alcoholic juice handing one to Tony. 

“Ooh, lovely mother ordered in j2O.” Humming happily Tony takes a sip of his drink glancing about the room for his parents or anyone that looks like royalty. As they keep moving, Maria soon finds them. A tight red dress that fits her perfectly and in the height of fashion seems to emerge out of the crowd before Tony’s very eyes. Her hair perfectly done up into a high bun and sprayed to the point that not one strand would even dare to move. 

“Tony! There you are, come your father has been talking to Lady Hippolyta for ages waiting for you!” Fussing, Maria straightens Tony’s suit and huffs at his stubbornly undone buttons. Deeming it a battle she won’t win this time she plays with his hair a bit before deeming him appropriate to be seen by the Queen. 

“Come, let’s go meet the Queen and your future Alpha! Oh, this is a dream come to” smiling fondly at her only son, Maria kisses Tony’s cheek and gently pulls on his arm to lead him along. Tony loves his mother, she may not understand his views but she does want him to be happy. Even if her actions see ill intended and often end up being so. She tries. Mor than his father does, at any rate, Howard just flat out doesn’t care for his son’s wants or desires. 

All too soon, Tony spots his father talking to a group of women. Alphas nearly all of them if Tony is correct. And nearly all of them unusually tall as well. Their clothing looking almost like something from Ancient Greek. Yet somehow much more elegant than any other outfits in this hall. 

Maria flitters up to the group and to her mates’ side pulling Tony into full view of the group, all eyes moving to him as if pulled by a magnet to the newly arrived Omega. Rhodey is a few steps behind, knowing he cannot interfere in this but close by for support. 

“Queen Hippolyta, may I introduce my son, Antony? Antony this is Queen Hippolyta.” Howard beamed at his son, a smile that did not reach his eyes as he pretends to be happy to see his son while introducing him to the visiting group. 

The Queen seems to see this as she raises a subtle eyebrow at Howard before turning to face the Omega fully, catching his eyes. 

“Hello Antony, pleased to finally meet you, may I introduce my Alpha daughter, Diana?” Smiling much more genuinely, the Queen gestures to a younger Alpha at her side. Diana it seems, Is a tall woman. High magnificent cheekbones and flawless lightly tanned skin, her dark brown/black hair is pulled into a tight french braid to reveal her lovely face. Her dark welcoming eyes twinkle kindly when they meet Tony’s. Her body is lean yet strong looking. Despite what everyone else in the hall is wearing, Diana has on a wispy yet elegant blue dress, the outer layer is a sheer fabric that’s darker than the lighter satin like material. It slims and yet flatters her figure, 

In a word, she was stunning. 

Swallowing a bit as Tony tries to stop his gaze from trailing downwards too much, he nods respectfully to the beautiful Alpha. 

“Hello, Princess Diana..” 

“Hello, Antony” oh good Christ her voice is lyrical and smooth like honey! Tony was just barely holding back a blush at how much he loved her accented voice. Judging by her amused look, he wasn’t very successful. 

Smiling proudly, Maria nudges Tony gently, “Tony, this is your mate” 

This was his arranged mate?! The world seems to screech to a holt at those words. This was the one he was to marry and mate. Any other circumstance, Tony would probably be happy to hear those words. However, this wasn’t any other circumstance. Despite the pleasant smile on her face, how coULD Tony be sure they would be a good match. After all, for ages, she refused to meet him prior to tonight. What if she was putting on a show for her mother? For the sake of the arrangement? Someone this pretty could easily have any Omega or Beta she wanted. Tony wouldn’t be surprised if he found out that Diana had a side lover back in her Home kingdom. 

Feeling his smile tighten at the edges. His face tensing Tony steels himself, “pleasure to meet you at last Alpha”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some relevations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! My walking avengers fic is growing stupidly long so taking aa break to finish this instead. This has been left hanging and as it's only aa short fic I feel I can finish it quickly. Hope you enjoy and comment below!  
> Also this isn't beta read!

Surprised at the sudden frostiness from Tony, Diana felt her smile freeze on her face, he seemed pleased to meet her until his mother told him who she was. Did Anthony not want to be mated? Diana’s own mother had told her that Maria said Tony was happy with the arrangements. 

Next to her, Diana could feel her mother tense a bit as she seems to come to the same conclusion, that Anthony was perhaps not as willing as the thought. 

“Perhaps, they could both get to know one another better over there on the balcony where its quieter? After all, it is their first meeting.” With a tight smile to Howard, Hippolyta dared him to dispute her request, she needs to talk to him about this arrangement. The amazons frowned upon using Omegas as pawns, selling them like cattle to better Alphas lives and gain status if they can; they valued Omegas and Betas as equal to Alphas. Each had their own skills no matter what Sub gender they were.

If Howard was using Tony to gain things in their favour, he had another thing coming. 

Internally, Hippolyta took delight in the stiffening in Howard’s posture, his eyes gong hard as he tries to find a way to protest but he knows the request is reasonable. Maria who stood besides him, was nodding with a smile in agreement as she looked up at her mate, murmuring what a good idea that was. Grimacing, Howard gestured for Tony and Diana to go to the balcony for a while. 

“A wonderful idea, Anthony show princess Diana the garden view for a bit ok?” 

Tony could see the warning glint in Howards’ eyes, a warning to not mess this up, to woo and play his part. With a terse nod, Tony gestures for Diana to follow him as he leads the way to the balcony, knowing that Rhodey wouldn’t be allowed to follow them, leaving them alone on the more quieter balcony. 

The moment Tony and Diana were out of ear shot, Maria was sent off by Howard to go talk to her club friends, Hippolyta rounded on the Alpha. 

“You told me the boy was ok with the arrangement Howard. Anthony did not look happy nor willing just now, explain yourself,” 

Scoffing lightly, Howard swirls the drink in his hand idly, giving off the appearance of being unaffected by her anger. 

“He is willing, he knows his duty to the arrangement and will do his part, Hippolyta. He will mate your daughter and provide good hairs I assure you, he’s healthy and fertile- we had his fertility tested. He’s untouched as well, I made sure of it” 

Hippolyta was seething, the complete and utter lack of concern for his son was startlingly obvious as he talked about Tony, as if he was merely a broodmare they were talking about and not a human being. Doing something because its expected of you was vastly different to actually wanting to. 

“He didn’t even know who his Alpha was Howard, did you not show him the photo and letter we sent from Diana? You told us time after time that Tony was unable to meet Diana due to school and wanting to wait, that boy froze when he was told who his future Alpha was-“ 

“I saw no reason to show him the picture nor the letter, it matters not what Diana looks like, plus I didn’t want Tony to get distracted by thinking about her, he needed to focus on his classes first and foremost. When we found out how smart he was and how valuable he would be to the company, I sent him to M.I.T so that he could develop his mind. The boys designs have been good for the companies stocks, he can provide us both with inventions.” 

Anger boiled in Hippolyta’s veins as she glared at the arrogant Alpha in front of her, the audacity he had to say all that to her and about his own son. The confidence in his stance still and self assurance that whatever he said would have no consequence, as if he fully expected everyone to agree and praise him for his views. Hippolyta’s eyes widened a fraction at the realisation that settles in her gut like a stone, that if she backs out of their arrangement, this man would have no qualms selling Anthony onto another. A possibly much nastier Alpha. 

Anthony was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Hippolyta could see now. His brilliant mind used for what he can give and his body viewed he same way, his father cared not for his own wants. 

Looking over Howard, Hippolyta internally battled with herself about how to go about this, she could agree to keep the marriage as it is and take Anthony away from here. Give him a better life. But would he be happy being married to her daughter? 

Blinking, if this was an cartoon; a lightbulb would be above her head as she gets an idea, a loophole she could exploit. She just had to handle this carefully. 

“Fair enough Alpha Howard. The marriage will continue on as agreed then, but I wish to discuss some aspects that Diana brought to my attention.” 

Howard’s eyes flickered to her, greedy eyes alight with curiosity, “shell we go to my study to talk about those aspects?” 

“Of course, I’m sure your wife can keep an eye on our kids,” smiling tightly, Hippolyta murmurs to her guards to keep an eye on the kids before following Howard from the hall. Behind she can hear Maria’s twittering about others wanting to talk to Howard and fretting on how to appease them for now. 

Hippolyta truly felt sorry for the poor Omega.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Diana watched Tony out of the corner of her eye, weary of the now frosty but still cordial Omega at her side. She has been looking forward to this night for a long time, a day to finally meet him in person and get to know him. Instead they were stood on a private balcony, a slight breeze brushing over them as they looked out at the gardens silently. The air heavy with awkwardness.

Diana had no clue how to go about breaking the silence, how to make things smooth between them. However, she needed to try.

“Anthony, you have a beautiful home-“

“Thank you Alpha Diana” Tony cut her off with a clipped tone. 

Sighing quietly, Diana regroups in her mind, trying to figure out a way to fix this somehow. She wants to show this pretty Omega that she is a kind Alpha, one that can be a good friend as well as mate if he wants.

At the back of mind though, the events in the hall keep prickling at her mind. Tony’s reaction to finding out who she is, the fact that they were told that Anthony was excited for this match but obviously wasn’t. Diana is positive that her mother is inside trying to sort out the details and get to the bottom of this, she would refuse the match if Tony was truly against this. Though she wonders if butt her, would his parents match him with some aggressive old rich Alpha next?

The thought was enough to make her skin crawl.

“Forgive me Anthony, but inside the hall you did not seem at all happy to hear who I was. Did I do something to offend you? If so I would like to correct the mistakes I have done”

Diana spoke softly, her lyrical voice drifting softly across to the beautiful Omega at her side, she saw the slight tensing in his frame when she begun speaking. As if bracing himself for an attack of some sort, that did not sit well with her. Not at all.

When Tony spoke, it was in a wooden like tone, as if reciting from a particularly boring book.

“Of course you haven’t Alpha-“

“Please, if I may be so bold here; since I have been introduced, you have been short with me. The light I had spotted in your eye at first before introductions has dimmed, you acted as if you hold resentment towards me and didn’t even realise who I was. Did you not get my picture and letter from me?”

Finally a change in expression. Tony’s face tugged down into a frown, his mind halting in its tracks after she said that. What letter and picture? What was she talking about?

“I did not receive any picture’s or letters from you?...” speaking slowly and carefully, Tony turns to look at her again, his eyes narrowed in thought but at least no longer seems angry at her. No, instead his mind was trying to determine if this Alpha was lying to him, but he couldn’t smell anything from her to indicate that she was lying. Her face was open to him to read her, her eyes concerned yet earnest to solve this between them.

“Your father said that due to school and how hard the courses were, you were unable to meet up with me. My mother had the idea to send you a letter along with a picture so that I could introduce myself, however indirect it had to be,”

Tony stared out at the gardens, eyes trained on a lily pond, watching a frog leap along the pads as he tried to digest what she was saying. What her words implied.

That Howard, for some reason, prevented communication between the two. In college, Tony had a lot of free time with the classes being easy for someone of his intellect.

Turning his attention back to the alpha at his side, Tony takes a deep breath as he finally relaxes around her.

“I think we have a lot to talk about,”


End file.
